


Sweet Hugs

by XxUnixX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Innocent, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Sometimes some wholesome wouldn't hurt.All the sides have a cute day together.
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Hugs

Roman walked through high school with a smile on is face, he was popular and well liked by everyone because of his contagious smiles. Negativity always seemed to be shot the other way. He was never hurt by an insult, a sly smile and remark greeted the rude comments.

Among the group of friends he was in, he was the most popular. Among this group was much different than what many thought was "popular' 

Roman, the theater geek, waved to his friends as he approached, "Hey guys!" he called out, his arms reaching out to hug his strawberry blonde haired friend. Patton laughed as he was pulled into the arms of his friend, quickly hugging back, "Roman!" Patton squealed.

The group of friends laughed at the twos interaction, "You literally saw each other like ten minutes ago, why do you two always do this?" Virgil questioned, his comment rude but tone jokingly.

Roman turned his head to the emo and stuck his tongue out, "You're just jealous!" He teased back, instantly this caused Virgil and Roman to bicker back and fourth. 

"Guys!" Remus called out, "Can we hurry this up, today in class we are suppose to dissect frogs!" 

Logan rolled his eyes as Janus spoke up, "Remus, why do you have to be so morbid?" Janus rubbed his temple as Remus seemed to contemplate the question, almost as if it was a hard question. "You think this is morbid? Just wait!" He cheered, a large smile on his face.

Roman looked over to his twin brother and shivered, "Not again..." Causing the whole group to bust out into laughter, Logan whoever deadpanned, "What do you mean by again?!" 

After school the group headed over to Remys house, speaking of which the man was walking aside them with his Starbucks cup in his manicured hand, Roman made a mental note to later ask where he went to get his nails done.

Patton took charge and walked ahead the group, making the others stop every few minutes when he saw a dog and made them stop so he could pet the pup. Virgil was in the edge of just carrying Patton the way there so they wouldn't have to stop anymore, "Patton, come on darling. You can't have us waiting all day." Remus said as he leaned against the polished white fence after Patton made them stop once more 

The bright blue eyed male turned his head over to the left to look at Remy, "Don't say foolish things." His eyes narrowed coldly before he turned back to the Pit bull and began to squish its face up as he began to coo at the cuteness, "Aren't you just a cute baby!" Patton giggled as the gentle Pit bull leaned forward and gently licked Patton's face. 

"That's it!" Virgil yelled as he grabbed Patton by the waist and put him over his shoulder, "I'm not waiting here all day, delaying my nap time!" He grumbled before storming over to Remys home. Everyone except Virgil stopped in surprise at the sudden strength, "Did anyone else know he could do that?" Janus asked as he looked to the group.

Though Logan spoke up after a second, "I've seen him work out before, I just thought he quit after I stopped seeing him working out months ago." Logan adjusted his glasses.

Virgil turned around and called out to the group as Patton was on his shoulder whining and trying to get away, "Hurry up!" He demanded, "Or else I'll eat all the cookies!"

That had everyone running as quickly as they could to get to the house, once the emo saw the fire in their eyes he began to run like his life depended on it. 

After the race of their life they all ended up on the front porch panting, hands on knees as they couldn't even move their legs. A burning sensation running through your lungs, "Oh. My. God" Roman panted out, holding his middle half as he leaned against the wall.

Patton, who was on Virgil's shoulders the entire time walked out the house, munched on a cookie with a small smile on his face, "You kiddos look tired." He grinned as he took another bite. Everyone looking up to him where they sat.

"Did I forget to say that this is the last cookie?' Patton questioned.

Instantly the boy was tackled to the ground by the angry friends, tickling him quickly which caused him to start to laugh loudly. His eyes shining as tears edged at the corner of his blue eyes.

After a few minutes they ended up in a tangle of limbs, laughing and cuddling. All having a wide grin on their face. After a pause of silence someone finally spoke.

"All for Patton to make us cookies as apology?"

The others hands rose quickly.


End file.
